


Three Months

by durantesknight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a functional alcoholic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, angst-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durantesknight/pseuds/durantesknight
Summary: They’re together for three months when Maggie realizes that Alex drinks a little too much.





	

They’re together for three months when Maggie realizes that Alex drinks a little too much. She thinks she didn’t notice before because they usually just hangout socially.

A few beers while playing pool after work.

A few glasses of wine while having dinner.

When they start date, to spending more time together, she notice a few more drinks than expected, but with their line of work a escape is always necessary.

In the fourth time she sleeps at Alex house Maggie is comfortable enough to open the cabinets, looking for a snack in the middle of night. She founds so much alcohol that makes her think if is possible a house have more drinks than an actual bar. 

She thinks about asking Alex, but again, a escape.

After two months together they’re having dinner at Kara’s house, it was a good day at work for the three of them, they’re happy, each one of them had one bear to accompany dinner. After dessert the three of them are in the living room, they talk about work when Alex, who is cuddling in the corner of the couch, gets up and excuse herself in to the kitchen.

She comes back with a glass of whiskey.

Maggie stops in the middle of a sentence and looks at her for a few seconds before snapping out of it and continues talking to the other Danvers.

She and Alex don’t have many out dates, mostly because of their work, they do go out, have dinner and romantic stuff, but they are usually tired to go out, instead they’re just go to one of them apartments, order take out, drink a bear or two, talk, make out, have sex.

One of those days they’re both at her house, cuddling on the couch while The Wire is playing in the TV. And Maggie is testing a theory. Alex had show up at her door and she offered her something to drink: Water, juice, coffee. Those were the options.

“Nothing stronger?” 

“Sorry babe. I’m trying to give the booze a break.”

“Oh, it’s fine.”

It’s not fine. They’re on the couch with pajamas and a blanket and Alex is unquiet, distracted and definitely not aware of her surroundings.

“Do we have a problem Danvers?”

“Sorry what?”

“I asked if is everything okay?”

“Yeah, just thinking.”

They’re together for three months when Maggie realizes that there is a problem, and everything is not okay.

They’re together for three months when Maggie talks to Alex about her drinking problem.

They’re together for three months when they have their first fight.

They’re together for three months and Alex denies, because she is completely capable of control her drinking habit, she is a adult, she is responsible.

They’re together for three months and Maggie looks at her girlfriend with sadness in her eyes. With worry that one day she won’t be so functional and screw something in her job, in her life.

They’re together for three months and Maggie wants what’s best for Alex. Because she loves her, they haven’t said yet, but she knows what she feels.

They’re together for three months when Alex looks at the women she loves so much, with a mix of angers and fear. Angry that Maggie thinks she can’t control her habits, angry that Maggie doubts of her, Fear that maybe she is right.

They’re together for three months when Alex stops in the middle of a argument about how she is most definitely not an alcoholic, because she realizes that since the argument began all she can think about is how much she wants a drink, about how when Maggie realizes she is wrong she’s going to sit with the new bottle of whiskey she bought. 

They’re together for three months when Maggie has to hold a sobbing Alex who started to crying in the middle of a sentence.

They’re together for three months when Maggie holds her girlfriend hands and whispers “We are going to get through this.”


End file.
